Episode 11 (Hana Nochi Hare)
"The strongest love comedy finally concludes!" Saikyō rabu kome tsuini kanketsu! Jibun rashikui rareru sukina hito) is the finale of the 2018 drama, Hana Nochi Hare. The episode aired on June 26, 2018 on TBS in Japan. It was preceded by episode ten on June 19. After losing the first round, Haruto Kaguragi squares off against Tenma Hase in the second. Distracted by his friend, Tenma loses. Haruto later asks Oto Edogawa to met him at Yebisu Garden Place after the final round, if he wins. Plot Despite injuring his hand in the first round, Haruto Kaguragi wishes to continue with the competition. The doctors forbid him to train due the injury. The next day, he is doing "imagination training" when Oto happens by. She then returns his gold pig for gold luck in the next round, though she still asserts that she is supporting Tenma Hase. Hearing shouts nearby, they go to investigate and find two guys threatening Jin Konoe. Haruto manages to knock them down by accident. Oto then recognizes one of their voices as the man who attacked her. The culprits run away, but Tenma catches them. He then learns the truth and apologizes to Oto. She is thankful that he now knows she was not lying. Devastated, Tenma tells Konoe to "disappear." The C5 arrive at the kyudo competition to find the Eitoku stands full of students. On the other side, Oto is happy that Haruto's "feelings" are reaching her classmates. When the competition begins, Haruto notices that Tenma is shaken and tries to call it off. Tenma decides to carry on anyway. Haruto wins the round by hitting the target three times, including a bullseye. Shocked by the surprise win, it takes a minute for the Eitoku students to start cheering. Afterwards, Megumi Nishidome gives Haruto a bento and asks to end their relationship since she wants to support him during the competition. Once she leaves, he eats the whole bento. Airi Maya finds Megumi crying and tells her to come with her. Oto and Tenma find Konoe at the bridge where Tenma had saved him from committing suicide. Konoe regrets his previous behavior and apologizes to Oto. Tenma then holds out an olive branch by asking him to kendo practice. Seeing their friendship mended, Oto leaves and heads to Arisa Konno's apartment, where she is joined by Airi and Megumi. Suddenly Mi-tan rushes past them and proposes to Konno, who immediately says yes. They then all sit down to a takoyaki party. Outside her house, Oto meets Haruto. She tells him that cannot be with him even if he wins, to which he says "You are free to choose who you love." He then promises to wait for after the end of the competition. Her mother overhears the exchange. The next day, Kaito Taira tells Haruto that the C5 "are proud to be his friend." He is moved by his friends' feelings and starts to cry. The third round of the contest kicks off with loud cheers from both sides. Before entering the arena, Haruto recalls a technique Sojiro Nishikado taught him. He fails to execute the technique properly, but wins anyway when he trips on his pants. Haruto is declared the winner of the entire competition and Tenma takes the defeat gracefully. Oto meets him in his dressing room shortly later. He tells her that he wants to eat her stir fry, so they head to her house. Meanwhile, Rie Hase is incensed by the contest's result. Yukie and her newly arrived husband convince to support how their children handled the situation. Haruto promises his father to keep trying to earn his approval, despite not being "perfect." His response is "If you're not perfect, I don't need you," but he adds that Haruto got a "6 out of 10" for the day. Haruto smiles, seeing he has made progress. At Oto's house, Tenma tells her he knows that she loves Haruto. Oto starts to cry as she does not want to hurt him. He then ends their relationship and encourages her to "follow her feelings." After Oto takes off, the C5 drive up to her house. Airi notices Tenma's sad face and invites him to a takoyaki party, though he declines. Haruto waiting for Oto at Yebisu Garden Place, where she heading. The two of them think of each other and how their lives have changed since meeting. Oto smiles brightly upon arriving at her destination. Cast and characters Other *Nishida *Rui Hanazawa *Tama *Tsukasa Domyoji Guest roles *Dori Sakurada (Toru Aoyama) *Kenta Hamano (Mi-tan) *Noa Kita (Kyoko Hattori) *Ria Makiuchi (Asami Kanda) *Shota Matsuda (Sojiro Nishikado) Ratings Notes *The final episode follows chapter forty-seven to forty-nine of the manga. References See also External links *Episode 11 summary on TBS * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare episodes